I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret
by Always.Cryd.Confidently
Summary: Hermione is dating Ron, who doesn't know anything about her. He can't please her and is clueless to that fact. Obviously Hermione has to get what a girl needs from someone. Enter: Our Slytherin Sex God. M for Smut. One-Shot Smutty Goodness. R&R. Complete!


**I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret**

**By: Cry**

_A/N__:: Just something I was rolling around in my head._

_Disclaimer__: Don't own.. Don't Sue_

* * *

She walked into Gryffindor Common Room; the hustle and bustle instantly becoming an ear shattering silence. The rumors had spread throughout the entire school. Her house didn't believe they were true, but they were still teens; and as all teens are, they were naturally attracted to gossip. Hermione didn't much mind the immature remarks. She could deal with the taunting of the kids in the halls.

It's not like she was oblivious to the rumors. On the contrary; she heard every single one so far. The most common one is that the bruises that regularly appeared on her throat and wrists were the results of her sexual adventures. No one honestly believed them to be true. After all, prude little Miss Granger was into THAT kind of behavior? Never. She inwardly smiled to herself as she passed her staring housemates.

Ron sat next to her, gently giving her a light kiss on the forehead. "Mione, don't let these arsewipes bother you. We know it isn't true. And they do, too."

"Thanks, Ron. But I'm really not bothered by petty gossip. It's below me." She smiled as he gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He leaned down and gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips then turned to walk out of the common room. She smiled and walked up to her dorm room that she had to herself, one of the several perks to being Head Girl.

She began undressing from her school uniform when a familiar, beautiful, eagle owl rapped on her window. She opened the window to let the bird in; but it merely sat on the window sill, its leg outstretched so she could remove the parchment. It only said two words: _Back Shelf_. Her smile became a smirk. Today's game was just beginning, and she was determined to win.

She changed from her school uniform into her pleated, denim, mini-skirt and a pale, mint green, button down blouse. Her knee-high white leg warmers had mint green fluffy cotton balls attached to the ends of bows on the side of her calves. Her platform mary janes completed her outfit and after clipping a small white butterfly into her hair on the left side, she left to "study for her exams;" Or so she told her friends.

She had gotten to the library and found it void of students; as it usually was when nothing was due anytime in the near future. She strolled near the restricted section, looking for something to pass the time.

A hand wrapped around her waist and her assailant's teeth met the sensitive nape of her neck, one of her favorite places to get attention. The soft moan parted from her lips, lifting a hand to run it through her assailant's hair.

"You got here pretty fast." His growl excited her.

"I know you don't like to be kept waiting." She giggled. She loved this game they played.

"That I don't. You're a good girl, being so obedient."

"Only for you." She gave him a smirk that gave his own a run for his money.

"Only me?" He moved her into the aisle, forcing her against the wall and eliciting a surprised gasp from the much smaller girl. When she nodded her reply, he gave a smirk of satisfaction and leaned in close to her ear, his warm breath made her shiver when he whispered. "Not for the Weasel?" She lightly moaned her reply.

He seemed rather pleased by her answer because he rewarded her with a stinging nip on her earlobe and he commenced licking the new wound, the copper taste of her muddy blood was prominent. Her moan was reassurance that it was a good move.

"My, my, Granger. Aren't we a glutton for punishment?"

"If I like it, it's not very good punishment is it?"

"Then I guess I'll have to practice." He ripped her shirt open, aching to feel the warmth and smoothness of her skin. She let out a shocked gasp as the material easily gave way, buttons popping off every which way. "Damn obstacles. Haven't you learned? So many layers is just pointless, I'm just going to take them off." He put little nips and hickies down her neck and collar bone, his right hand raking down the unattended sight. She welted up almost instantly, small droplets of blood coming to the tops of the new scratches.

He licked his way down to the valley of her breasts. He loved this particular bra. It had a corset tie design on the front that held the cups together on the front; and on the back, instead of the typical hook-n-eye that was found, the bra simply tied like a string bikini. This feature made removal much less time consuming. Her bra was a push up which he loved even more. Her tits were not huge, they were about a medium-large B cup; but her bra made them lift so well and exposed her beautiful cleavage. It aroused him more than anything. He found that when she wore her low-rise jeans with the 3-button front instead of the button/zipper combo and wore this bra, he went mad.

He took in the sight for just a moment before attacking the swell of each breast numerous times, leaving dark bruises and bite marks all over the tops of her breasts. He was rewarded with her writing under him from pleasure and pain, biting onto his tie to keep from moaning out loud. He loved that sight too: Hermione biting his tie. It was erotic and wild to him, showing him just how much control she lost around him. But the show was only just starting.

He forcefully smashed his lips upon hers, biting her enough to draw blood from her swollen bottom lip. She moaned into his mouth, his kiss distracting her from the cold air that teased her recently exposed nipple. His hands came up, gently massaging each breasts, Hermione's soft sighs of pleasure were lost in his mouth as their tongues danced a secret war dance for dominance that only these two shared. He pinched both nipples unexpectedly and gave them firm, half twists, causing her to cry out into their kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her weight supported against the wall by the pressure he exerted against her. Her groin was warm, and she was grinding into his waist, aching to soothe the need for more contact.

He knew what she was wanting, but she was going to have to beg him for it. She was going to have to beg him for the fucking she was craving. She was going to have to beg like the dirty, mudblood, slut that she was.

"Mmm… Mal.. nnn.. foy…" her voice was pure ecstasy for him, his member growing hard in the heat of her groin.

He moved them, laying her against the table. He took a nipple into his mouth, biting on it loosely, then flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud. He dug his fingernails into her shoulders as he rocked his groin against hers, causing her to buck against him.

She clawed at his back, quickly growing tired of his shirt being in the way of his glorious body. She ripped it from him, tearing it every which way until it came off. Her frustration amused him, but her hunger turned him on.

He was yearning for attention, and he had sure earned his pay. He reached down, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. When he leaned back on the table, she immediately knew and was happy to oblige. She slid his boxers and pants to his knees, allowing his hard, throbbing dick to spring to attention before her.

She skillfully handled him, having had much practice with his likes and dislikes. Her hand rose and fell with alternating speeds, her own centre growing wetter with every groan he rewarded her with. She was on all fours beside him, allowing him a perfect up skirt of her love box.

He smirked as he saw the emerald green thong with the silver snake connecting the sides and back together to make the "T" shape. He had given her that thong the second time he fucked her. She wore it every meeting since, knowing that when he saw the do-goody Gryffindor Princess in his house colors he lost some marbles.

He stroked her thong-clad pussy, the final prize he wanted. He could see her medium-length, brown pubic curls coming out the side. He never minded the way a girl kept her pubes as long as she was well groomed and clean. Hermione kept hers trimmed, but on the longer side; which suited him just fine, it made her seem more innocent and uncharted. His gentle strokes had her purring with pleasure and she rewarded him with a few laps of her tongue against the tip of his cock. Merlin, this slut was too sexy when she licked and sucked cock; he had to fight not to explode in her mouth just from looking at her.

"Mmmm.. Draco.. please.."

"Hmm?" He smiled his coy smile, "Please what?"

"You know.." a light blush came over Hermione.

"Make you explode on my tongue?" She nodded and he chuckled. "I'll give you the best orgasm your pussy ever let you experience, as long as you do something for me." She hated his bartering. Why couldn't he just be generous for once? He sat up, whispering in her ear, "Talk dirty for me today. Beg me to eat your pussy, plead for me to fuck you like no other man has ever done. Beg for me to rock your world. I want you to be graphic for me." With each sentence, his fingers pumped into her vagina harder, causing her to groan as he spoke. She flushed an embarrassed and shy blush. "If you talk dirty to me, I will rock your world, you little minx. Just tell me to eat your pussy. You can beg or you can demand. But get vulgar for me." His fingers felt amazing burying deep into her wetness. She cried out as he hit her g-spot, her pussy growing wet against his skilled fingers. He had an inward smirk as she forced the courage.

"Malfoy.. nn.. please… merlin… gaaa… please eat my hot, tight, wet, pussy!!" She cried out, embarrassed at her sentence, but was almost instantly pleased as he pulled the thong down with his teeth and plunged his tongue in through her slit. Her pussy was very wet, completely ready for him; and he was so hard, dying to plunge into her and take her like he did every time. He loved the taste of her juices, the cry of pleasure she emitted, her shy, vulgar sentences, he loved her vagina throbbing around his fingers, his dick, and his tongue.

Hermione loved how his tongue moved around her clitoris. She moaned and cried out thinking about how much she loved reaching her peak when Malfoy was the one causing it. He knew just what to do to make her whole body react. His tongue was skillful; she soon reached her pinnacle and fell over, screaming out as her orgasm flooded her. Her juices spilled onto his tongue. He lapped at her happily, more than willing to clean her up. Her cum was like the prize in the Cracker Jack box, he was careful to never waste a drop of it.

"What does my slut want from me?" He cooed, making her shiver. "Be vulgar." He reminded her.

"I want.." her sentence trailed into an incoherent sentence.

"I'm sorry?"

"I WANT YOU TO FUCK MY TIGHT HOLE SO HARD!!! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME CUM ALL OVER YOUR THICK, JUICY COCK!! I WANT YOU TO SLAM INTO MY PUSSY SO DEEP AND HARD THAT I WON'T KNOW MY OWN NAME!" She was beyond being shy. She wanted his cock and she was going to get it one way or the other.

Draco complied, bending her over and thrusting himself in to the hilt causing her to cry out; his fingers had gripped her waist, his nails digging in and causing blood to rise to the surface.

"Merlin, Hermione, your pussy's even tighter!"

"Mmmm… do you love it?"

"You know I always love your tight, hot cunt when it's dripping for me." He slammed himself in repeatedly; every moan she let out brought him closer to his final moment. "Play with your clit like the slut you are." She was all too eager to comply, her fingers seeking out her sensitive button. Draco spread her ass cheeks apart as he rammed her hard and deep.

"Oooo… fuck, yeah… mmm.. Draco.. nn" she couldn't keep her mind straight, she could only cry out as she felt her peak rising. "I'm so…nngg.. close.." Her fingers were getting desperate on her clitoris, her pace getting faster as they continued their rhythmic dance of ecstasy.

With one final powerful thrust, both participants fell to a heap against the cold library desk. A violent orgasm made them tremble and Draco rode it out a bit more slowly, his seed spilling out and filling her fully. Panting rapidly, their chests rising and falling with their desperate gasps to control their airflow, and their bodies' orgasmic pulses slowing and fading out, Draco withdrew from her soaked love box, their mixed juices slightly spilling out.

The pair quickly dressed and with a final look, Draco smiled to her. "I wonder how Weaselby would react if he ever caught us…" It wasn't really a question for her. More like, he was humoring a sick, twisted fantasy out loud.

"Don't worry." She cooed, gripping his tie and pulling him close; allowing her arms to circle his neck. "I'll keep you my dirty little secret." She gave a seductive whisper and placed a sweet-tasting, innocent kiss to his lips.

She then grabbed her "study aids," and sauntered off leaving Draco free to watch the way her curvaceous hips swayed naturally as she walked. It really was a shame she was a muggle-born; even more of a shame that she was dating the Weasel. But it was for the best; after all, how could a Malfoy ever date outside pure-blood? It was insane. But as he made his way toward the Slytherin common room mulling their "relationship" over, he agreed with her; a satisfied, accomplished smirk graced his face.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret._

_-Fin-_

* * *

_A/N::_

_How was it guys? I hope you enjoyed the pure smutty goodness. Give me your thoughts and opinions via the comment button below! I appreciate any comments. Thank you!_

_If you really enjoyed this, please do not ask for a sequel. This will only ever be a one-shot. However, I am currently working on an ongoing series and one or two other one shots. I also have two oneshots that are up currently. So I have plenty to keep you busy and I write more each day (though I may not necessarily update everyday ^^;; gomen ne? ) So if you liked this, please read my other works! They're all very interesting and all include very graphic sex scenes much like this one. Thank you!!!_


End file.
